Not so Big on the Inside
by RoseTylerDefenderoftheEarth
Summary: The TARDIS decides to take matters into her own hands when the Doctor and Rose are being even more evasive about their feelings than usual.


**Not so big on the Inside**

Tensions were running high between the Doctor and Rose as of late. Every planet they arrive on, they had to run into someone who asked if they were a couple. Every time, he had to say no. He would never admit that he did harbor feelings for his companion. He was even hesitant to admit it to himself.

At any rate, she had to know how he felt. It wasn't exactly a secret. And if she knew, there would be no point in actually saying anything.

Rose did not say anything when people assumed they were together. He noticed that her cheeks would flush red. She would look down at her feet, avoiding his gaze for a few minutes until the awkwardness passed.

If Rose shared his feelings, that would be amazing, but there was no way he could act on them. He was a Time Lord, always traveling, never aging. Rose was a human—a tough human, he had to say—who would grow old, who could never travel forever. Why put himself through the pain he knew he would go through if he took that step from being best friends to being a couple?

"That's the fifth time!" He exclaimed as they marched towards the awaiting TARDIS. "It really irritates me. Just because we happen to be male and female, and we happen to be traveling together does not mean we are in a relationship!"

"It's kinda embarrassing, huh?" She asked.

He unlocked the door to the TARDIS and let Rose go in before him. He was not paying attention when he stepped in after her.

Okay, he was not expecting this.

The TARDIS was now nothing more than the size of a broom cupboard.

The Doctor was pushed against the wall, Rose's chest against his. He could feel the heat in his face rising at rapidly.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"Not sure," he replied. "Let me get out; we can probably sort this thing."

As if the TARDIS had planned, the doors shut as soon as the Doctor tried to squirm his way out.

It was too cramped for him to get hold of the doorknob and open.

Oh, this was just fantastic!

The bloody TARDIS did take matters into her own hands. The Doctor and Rose had been very distant about their feelings for each other, so it seemed as though the TARDIS took her own approach to get them to open up a bit.

The Doctor had to admit that she was brilliant, but this was not a good idea right now.

He and Rose were pushing against each other.

As if his heated face didn't already give his desire away, he now had something bigger to worry about.

He glanced down. Bloody fantastic!

"Doctor, is that…?" Rose asked, her voice getting a bit higher.

The Doctor nodded. "Y-yeah… it is," he said weakly.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry," he breathed out.

Rose looked up at him, trying to forget the hardness pressing up against her waist.

"It's a little difficult," she said, laughing. "Do you know when this is going to stop?"

"The TARDIS thing or my…?" His voice trailed off as he flushed an even deeper red.

"The TARDIS thing."

"Well, I have a hunch, but I'd rather not act on it."

"What is it?"

"The TARDIS is taking matters into her own hands. We have been extremely coy about our feelings for each other, and she is… I think she wants us to…" He gulped. This was really awkward. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he found his speech hindered by a pair of lips clamping themselves against his own.

He, with difficulty, put his arm around Rose and returned the kiss.

He knew it was bad idea. He hated getting so close to people, especially if it involved falling in love, but the feel of her lips working against his and her hands tugging at his tie did not stop him.

"Rose," he gasped when she started undoing his tie. "Do you think we should do this?"

"I've waited far too long," she whispered harshly, throwing the tie over her shoulder, landing between her and the TARDIS wall.

The Doctor watched as Rose pulled off his jacket and busied herself with the buttons on his shirt. He silently thanked all the gods he could think of that he had decided not to wear the overcoat today.

He closed his eyes when Rose trailed her fingers down his bare chest.

"Like that, do you?" She asked.

"Oh, yes."

The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably. The pain in his trousers was becoming a bit too unbearable. He wished the TARDIS had given them more room.

As if reading his mind, the room got larger. It was large enough for him to do what he needed to do, but not large enough for him to leave if he felt like it.

"Good girl," he said admirably.

"Good," Rose said, beaming. "We have some room!"

The Doctor put his hands on Rose's arms and slipped her top over her head.

She put her hands on his belt and pulled it off. She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, and let them fall to his ankles.

The Doctor stepped out of them quickly, kicking them aside.

Rose stuck her hand into his boxers, gripping tightly.

The Doctor, involuntary, dug his fingernails into Rose's shoulders and groaned.

"Rose, Rose," he said.

Rose said nothing and only gently stroked him, which only intensified his digging his nails.

He didn't want to make her bleed, but he could already see marks on her delicate skin. He pressed his mouth to hers, causing her to loosen her grip.

While his tongue dueled with hers, the Doctor unbuttoned and unzipped Rose's jeans. She was wearing a pair of pink, silk panties with a white bow.

He shouldn't do this. He really shouldn't do this. He is crossing the threshold between friends and couple.

"You have protection, right?" Rose asked when she felt his hand slip under her panties.

"You needn't worry about that," he told her. "Male Gallifreyans do not fertilize unless we intend to."

"But you still have…?"

"I do. Sometimes a Gallifreyan will fertilize without meaning to. Don't worry," he said hastily when Rose gasped. "I will not let that happen."

"Good."

He took his hand out of her panties. "That can wait," he muttered in a husky tone. "I want to do something else." With that, he trailed his tongue around her neck, gliding it slowly to the base of her breasts. Keeping his tongue firmly on her skin, he reached around her and unhooked her pink, silk bra. His tongue ran over her soft, delicate breasts slowly and sensually. Soft moans made their way out of Rose's mouth at the sensation of his tongue, which now traded between the two.

"Oh, you're gorgeous," he whispered as he lifted his head and met her lips once more.

"I want you," she said when she took a breath. "Right now."

Fear filled the Doctor's hearts. "Rose, there is no going back if we do this," he told her seriously. "And it's a very complex process."

"What's complex about it?" She asked. "I've read books, I've seen movies, I've talked to my mother!"

"I don't mean complex in the way it's done. We're going to become one. I'm going to be flooded with your memories and vice versa. It might be a little too much to bear."

"Is it permanent?"

"It'll linger for a few hours, but that's all."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want to do this if you're not ready," he said.

"I'm ready," Rose said at once. "I'm ready!"

The Doctor stared deeply in Rose's eyes. When she showed no sign of faltering, he nodded. Yes, he thought this was a terrible idea. Not because of the memory thing, but because he had never let anyone as close as this with him. Their entire relationship was going to change because of this act. However, he wanted it too. The reason why he had never let anyone get this close was because he had never met anyone he would allow get this close. He had never felt strongly about any human before or Gallifreyan, for the matter. He knew deep in his hearts that he was in love with Rose Tyler. Though he knew he could never say those words out loud, he was in love with her.

"Doctor," Rose said impatiently.

"Right, right, sorry!" He blushed. He continued the action he had stopped just mere moments ago. He put his hand underneath her pink panties. Before doing anything, he wanted to have a bit of fun. She was teasing him so often; it was his turn. He gently stroked her, and he enjoyed hearing cry out in pleasure.

"Doctor," she moaned. "No teasing. I need you. Now."

"Well, that's not very fair, is it? You come along, stroking my chest and groping me, and I can't do the same?"

"Doctor," Rose said menacingly.

He put a finger in her entrance, and she had to bury herself into his shoulder to keep from screaming.

The Doctor wondered if anyone was passing by a police box at the moment, hearing all this going on.

He used another finger before pulling out and wiping them both against his boxers.

Now, it was time.

He slowly slipped off his boxers and kicked them aside like he did with the pants.

"Rose," he said once more. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Rose raised her eyebrows, which he look as "are you kidding me?"

He took a deep breath and slipped into her.

They both moaned at the same time.

The Doctor had no idea he could experience such pleasure with a human. He held tightly onto her back.

"Doctor, gentle isn't much fun," Rose said with a pout.

"No, it's not," he agreed.

He thrust in and out of her as quickly and roughly as he could. At once, her memories flooded into his brain. And he was sure his were swimming in hers.

"Rose!" He groaned, throwing his head back.

"Doctor!" She cried back.

The motion continued as they both screamed each other names.

"I love you!" Rose yelled.

"I..." The Doctor stopped.

"I know," she said gently, kissing his shoulder. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand. Don't stop because of this."

And he didn't stop. He kept his focus on Rose, the pleasure, and the desire to not having a baby right now. He kept going until he felt himself seize. This was all he could take right now.

"Rose," he whispered gently before ejaculating.

"Oh, Doctor."

He slipped out of her, sweaty and panting.

Rose pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at him. "That was amazing."  
"I agree," he panted.

The Doctor could not believe he had just done this. He had done the very thing he had vowed not to do, but right now, he didn't care much. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. His hearts were hammering at twice the normal rate. He knew from her thoughts that Rose's heartbeats were rather intense as well.

"Alright, girl, we're done here," the Doctor called out to the TARDIS. "We did what you wanted…" He sighed in exhaustion. "Is there something else I should do?" He asked when the TARDIS showed no sign of reverting to her normal state. "What is it… Ohhh."

"What?" Rose asked, picking up her discarded clothes.

"This." He grabbed Rose firmly by the shoulders and kissed her deeply.

"I'm tired," she laughed. "Maybe I'll be ready for another round in an hour."

"No, that's not it! But don't get me wrong," he added quickly. "I'd love another round. It was brilliant, really! Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? This isn't really helping my heartbeats. Um… Rose, I know I keep my feelings locked away, but not anymore."

"What was that mean?" She asked, but she knew full well what it meant.

"Rose Tyler, I love you!" He exclaimed. "I love you. I fully ardently love you!"

"I love you too!" Rose squealed, dropping the clothes and hugging him tightly.

"I know," he grinned. "Ugh. I am really sweaty." He pulled away from her. "I think I'll go take a shower."

"Okay," Rose said, picking up the clothes again.

"Care to join me?" She could not see his face, but could hear the obvious lust icing his tone.

She had just said moments earlier that she was tired, but who was she kidding? She dropped the clothes again and let him grab her hand.

"Allons-y!" He cried out. Rose laughed as he pulled her along.

**The End**

**Author's Note: This is the first time I have written an M-rated fic. So, yeah... Hope you liked it.  
**

**Remember: my other account is GoddessoftheTardis**


End file.
